overcoming the bad
by phoenix-storm1918
Summary: Bella swan has had a series of bad luck in her life, now shes been abducted by a mad man. Edward cullen is a ruthless mob boss with an infatuation for his waitress at the local dinner, when she goes missing he will stop at nothing to find her. mobward, warning this story contains violence.
1. Chapter 1

When I was twelve my step-dad phil picked my step sister up from the arena where she had skating practice this was during my mom's French cuisine stage and she was making French onion soup while we waited. Most of my childhood memories are wrapped up in the aroma and flavour of whatever country's food she was into at the time, and my ability to eat certain foods depends on the memory. I cant eat French onion soup, cant even smell the stuff and it had nothing to do with my mom's hit and miss attempts at cooking.

As sirens passed by our house that night, I turned the volume up on my show to drown them out. Later, I found out the sirens were for my step-dad and sister.

On there way home phil stopped at the store, and then, as they pulled out into the intersection, a drunk driver ran the red and hit them head on. Asshole crumpled up our station wagon like a used Kleenex, Charlotte didn't make it and phil spent months in the hospital. I spent years wondering if Charlotte would still be alive if I hadn't begged phil to pick up ice cream for dessert. Only thing that made it possible to move on was thinking her death and phils inability to be in the same room as me was the worst thing that could happen in my life. Wrong.

After the injection into my leg and before I passed out, I remember two things: the scratchy blanket against my face and the faint scent of perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up

I opened my eyes and saw a white pillowcase. Mine were yellow.

I sat up so fast I almost blacked out. My head spun and I wanted to throw up. With my eyes wide open and my ears straining to hear every sound, I scanned my surroundings. I was in a cabin and I could see most of it from the bed. He wasn't here, where was he?

I could see part of the kitchen, in front of me there was a woodstove and to its left, a door. I thought it was night time but I wasn't sure. The two windows to the right side of the bed had shutters on them or were boarded up. My first impulse was to run to the kitchen and find a weapon. But whatever drugs I'd been given hadn't worn off. My legs turned to jelly, and I nailed the floor.

I lay there for a few minutes, then crawled, then pulled myself up. Most of the drawers and cupboards even the fridge had padlocks on them. But I couldn't find anything more lethal than a tea towel. I took a few deep breaths and tried to come up with some clue as to where I was.

My watch was missing and there were no clocks or windows, so I couldn't even guess at the time of day. I had no idea how far away from home I was, because I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious. My head felt like someone was squeezing it in a vice. I made my way to the farthest corner in between the bed and the wall, put my back into it as far as I could, and stared at the door.

I crouched in the corner of that cabin for what seemed like hours. I felt cold all over and couldn't stop shaking. What if I'd been gone for hours and nobody had even started looking for me? Had anybody called the cops?

The crime shows I'd watched on TV cycled through my mind. CSI the one set in Vegas was my favourite, grissom would've just gone to the house where I was abducted and by taking close-ups inside and analysing a speck of dirt outside he'd know exactly what happened and where I was.

Every second The freak- that's what I called him in my mind- left me alone, I imagined more and more brutal deaths. Who would tell my mum when they found my mangled body, Charlie would have a heart attack once he knew what happened, he hated that I went to college in chicago he wanted me to move closer to him but I wanted to try it on my own, a decision that I am now starting to regret. I remember my mothers screams when the call came in about the accident, and from then on it was rare to see her without a glass of vodka. I only recall a few times when I saw her outright drunk though. Generally she was just 'blurry'. she's still beautiful, but she seems, to me anyway, like a once vibrant painting whose colours have bled into one another.

I replayed what might be the last conversation we'd ever have, an argument about my inability to find a man and how if Charlotte was still alive she would probably be married by now, at 21 I wasn't in any rush to find the 'one' but to my mother I was a bit of a disappointment. Why didn't I just agree? I was so pissed at her, and now I'd do anything to have that moment back.

My legs were cramped from holding one position to long. Time to get up and explore the cabin.

It looked old, like one of those fire ranger cabins you see up in the mountains, but it had been customized. The freak had thought of everything. There were no springs in the bed. It was only two soft mattresses made from some kind of foam, lying on a solid wood frame. A large wooded wardrobe stood on the right side of the bed. It had a keyhole, but when i tried to pull on the doors they wouldn't budge. The woodstove had some kind of padlocked screen. The drawers and cupboards were made of some kind of metal, finished to look like wood. I couldn't even kick my way in.

There was no attic and the cabin door was steel. I tried to turn the handle but it was locked from the outside. I felt along its edges for brackets, hinges, but there was nothing. I pressed my ear to the floor, but not one sliver of light came through the bottom, and when I ran my fingers along the base I couldn't feel any cool air. There had to be one hell of a weather strip around that thing.

When I rapped on the window shutters they sounded like metal and I couldn't see any locks or hinges on them.

Under the windowsill in the bathroom, I felt coolness under my fingers in one spot. I managed to remove a few pieces of insulation, then pressed my eye to the pencil sized hole. I could see a blur of hazy green and figured it was early evening. I stuffed the insulation back in and made sure there were no remnants anywhere on the floor.

At first the bathroom with its older white tub and toilet seemed standard, but then I realized there was no mirror, and when I tried to lift up the top of the toilet tank it wouldn't move. A steel rod ran through the shower curtain, I gave the rod a good tug, but it was bolted in place. The bathroom had a door on it. No lock.

There was no way I could protect myself, and no way out. I needed to prepare for the worst, but I didn't even know what the worst might be.

I realized I was shaking again. I took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on the facts. He wasn't there and I was still alive. Somebody had to find me soon. I walked to the sink and put my head under the tap for some water. Before id even taken a mouthful I heard a key in the lock or at least what I thought was the lock. My heart lurched as the door slowly opened.

He had wavy shoulder length blonde hair and his face was devoid of all expression. I studied his features, his bottom lip was fuller than the top, giving him a slight pout, but other than that all I saw was vacant blue eyes and a nice looking face but not the kind of face you'd notice at first glance, let alone remember.

He stood there as his eyes landed on me and his whole face broke into a smile. Now I was looking at a completely different man. And I got it. He was the kind of guy who could choose whether he was noticed or not.

"Good your up! I was beginning to think id given you too much" with a bounce in his step, he walked towards me. I ran back to the farthest corner of the cabin, by the bed, and crouching, pressed myself into it. He stopped abruptly.

"Why are you hiding in the corner?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"I realise you probably aren't feeling a hundred percent but there's no swearing here". He walked to the sink.

"I was looking forward to our first meal together, but you slept through dinnertime, im afraid." he took a huge key chain out of his pocket, unlocked one of the cupboards, and picked up a glass. "Hope your not to hungry." He ran the water for a while, then filled the glass. He shut the tap off and turned to face me, his back against the counter.

"I cant break the dinnertime rule, but im willing to bend things a little today." He held out the glass. "your mouth must be so dry".

Sandpaper was smoother than my throat right now, but I wasn't taking anything from him. He jiggled the glass, "cant beat cold mountain water."

He waited a couple of seconds, an eyebrow raised in question, then shrugged and turned slightly to dump the water in the sink. He rinsed the glass out, then held it up and rapped his knuckle on it. "isn't it amazing how real this plastic looks? Things aren't always as they seen, are they?"

He carefully dried it and put it back in the cupboard which he locked. Then, with a sigh, he sat down on one of the barstools at the island and stretched his hands over his head.

"Wow, does it feel good to finally relax." Relax? id hate to see what he did for excitement. "Hows your leg? Sore from the needle?"

"Why am I here?"

"Ah. She speaks." he rested his elbows on the island and steepled his fingers under his chin. "that's a great question, Bella. To put it simply, you're a very lucky girl."

"I don't consider being abducted and drugged lucky?"

"You don't think its possible that people can sometimes come to realize what they thought was a bad event in their life was actually an extremely good event, if they knew the alternative?"

"Anything would be a better alternative than this."

"Anything, Bella.? Even if the alternative to spending some time with a nice guy like me was getting into an accident when you drove away from work- say, with a young mother coming home from the grocery store – and killing a whole family? Or maybe just one of the children, her favourite?" My mind flashed to mom sobbing charlottes name at the funeral. Was this creep from phoenix?

"No answer"

"That's not a fair comparison. You don't know what might have happened to me"

"See that's where your wrong. I do. I know exactly what happens to women like you".

This was good, I should keep him talking. If I could figure out what made him tick, I could figure out how to get away from him.

"Women like me? Did you know someone like me before?"

"Have you had a chance to look around yet" he glanced around the cabin "I think it turned out rather well"

"If some other girl hurt you, then im truly sorry I am but its not fair to punish me, ive never done anything to you"

"You think this is punishment" his eyes widened in surprise.

"You cant abduct someone and take them to... wherever. You just cant do that."

he smiled. "I hate to point out the obvious, but I just did. Look, how about I solve some of the mystery for you. We're on a mountain, in a cabin I hand-picked for us. Ives taken care of ever detail so you'll be safe here."

The guy fucking abducted me and he's telling me im 'safe'?

"It took a little longer than I wanted but while I was preparing, I got to know you better. Time well spent, I think."

"Got to- ive never even met you. What's your name"

"Don't you think Charles is a nice name?" its my fathers name, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

I tried to speak in a calm, pleasant voice. "Charles is a great name, but I think you've got me confused with some other girl, so how about you just let me go, okay?"

He slowly shook his head. "im not the one who's confused, Bella. In fact, ive never been more sure of anything in my life."

He pulled the key chain out of his pocket again, unlocked a cupboard in the kitchen, grabbed a big box labelled 'Bella.' on the side, and brought it over to the bed. He pulled the menu's from the box all from diners and coffee shops I'd worked at. He held one up. It was the menu from the diner I recently worked at.

"This ones my favourite. The address matches up perfectly with the date of the first time I saw you."

And then he handed me a stack of photos.

There I was, jogging in the morning, getting coffee at the corner store. In one photo my hair was longer- I didn't even have the shirt I was wearing in it anymore. He took the photos out of my hands, stretched out on the bed propped on one elbow, and spread them out.

"You're very photogenic."

"How long have you been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking. Observing, maybe. I certainly haven't deluded myself into thinking your in love with me, if that's what your wondering."

"I'm sure you're a really nice guy, im sorry if I unintentionally did something that confused you, but I don't feel the same way you do. Maybe we can be friends"

He smiled kindly at me. "you're making me repeat myself here. I'm not confused. I know women like you don't get romantic feelings for men like me- women like you don't even see me"

"I see you, I just think you deserve someone who-"

"someone who what? Is willing to settle? Maybe a tubby librarian? That's the best I can expect right?"

"that's not what I meant. I'm sure you have lots to offer-"

"please don't patronize me, Bella."

"then what is it you want? You still haven't told me why im here."

He began to sing, "Tiiiime is on my side," then hummed the next few bars of the rolling stones song.

"You want time? Time with me? Time to talk?" time to rape me, time to kill me?

He just smiled.

When something doesn't work, you try something else. I got up, left the safety of my corner, and stood next to him.

"listen, Charles- or whatever your name is- you have to let me go." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge, facing me. I leaned over right in his face.

"people are going to be looking for me, it would be a hell of a lot better for you if you let me go now". I pointed my finger at him. "I don't want to be part of you sick game. This is crazy. You have to see-"

His hand shot out and grabbed my face so hard it felt like all my teeth were ground together. Inch by inch, he pulled me close. I lost my balance and was practically in his lap. The only thing holding me up was his hand on my jaw.

Voice vibrating with rage, he said "don't ever talk to me like that again, understand?" He forced my face up and down, tightening his grip with each down. My jaw felt like it was coming apart.

He let go.

"look around, do you think something like this was easy to create? Do you think I just snapped my fingers and it all came together?"

Gripping the front of my shirt, he pulled me over him and pressed me back on the bed. The veins in his forehead had popped out and his face was flushed. Lying partly on top of me, he gripped my jaw again and squeezed. His eyes stared down at me, glittering. They were going to be the last thing I saw before I died. Everything was turning black-

Then all the anger left his face. He let go and kissed my jawline, where his fingers had been digging in seconds ago.

"now, why did you go and make me do that? Im trying here, Bella., I really am, but my patience has limits." He stroked my hair and smiled.

I lay there in silence.

He left the bed. I heard the water running in the bathroom. With my photos spread around me, I stared at the ceiling. My jaw throbbed. Tears trickled out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't even wipe them away.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was tired and I found it annoying, I knew I wasn't in the prime of my youth but I was thirty four for fuck sake. Things had been quiet recently, my businesses were more or less legitimate these days and pretty much ran themselves, as for the mob, I'd just got back from Mexico after meeting with the suppliers and even that was uneventful. The truth was i was bored. I knew I needed an outlet I needed to be doing something. Something new. The trouble was, I didn't know what that something might be.

I poured myself a large scotch, though I knew it was far to early and, as i sipped it, I looked around myself. I had a beautiful home, but in reality, I didn't really see it any more. I didn't care about it now, didn't feel any pride or satisfaction in it. I just lived here. It was lovely, I knew it was something that most people would see as an achievement, something to be proud of but I just saw it as my home, nothing more. My sister Alice had put her mark on it and I was glad about that much, she was a fucker for photos, they were everywhere, and though i pretended indifference, I liked them really. I saw my childhood growing up with Alice and Emmett, I saw my mother in all her splendor, she was smiling, and she looked so happy, she was happy. She had been very happy.

That was something i could now accept and enjoy, even though i missed her, her death had proved to me that no one was immune to heartache. It didn't matter how much money you had, or how much you were respected and revered. Shit could land on you from a great height at any time, especially when you least expected it, but i had found Bella now, and for that i would always be grateful.

So many of my men were still chasing women, some younger than there own children, having second families, chasing something they would never regain, no mater how many nineteen year old strippers they fucked. Kids were everything, but they had to be produced by the right women. They had to be there because they were wanted. Not to prove a point. It was sad to see old men chasing the whores at the club, something they only did to show they were still in the game. All they seemed to prove was that they were silly old fuckers who ended up with another load of kids they would be lucky to see grow to adulthood.

I didn't want any of that, I saw myself settled, and though I hadn't approached Bella yet I was feeling hopeful for the future, she was so bright, so beautiful and so fucking opinionated. She would keep me on my toes. I'd been frequenting to diner she works at for six months now and my attraction for her has grown, I wouldn't say I love her just yet but I knew I was well on my way.

I hadn't had sex in six months not that I couldn't, I had the power to attract any good looking woman. I also admitted to myself that it wasn't just my looks that interested them, it was the money, my position in the world, that's the real attraction. But Bella was different, I knew she was attracted to me she would blush whenever I looked at her or spoke.

She didn't know about the mob side of my life, just my many businesses, it was only a matter of time before Bella found out the truth and she would demand that i explained myself. Be sure your sins will find you out. Well, mine would anyway, but i couldn't tell her, i didn't know how to. She would find out soon enough and hopefully she could accept me.

The ring of my phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes"

"Bro, we have a problem, get down to the warehouse" Emmett's voice boomed through the receiver.

"What problem Emmett"

"Just get down here" He hung up on me, who does he think he's talking to. sometimes I think he gets away with to much, just because he's like my brother doesn't mean I wont put a bullet in him. I finished my drink and made my way to my car.

I spun my car in a screeching u-turn and up to the warehouse. A Lexus, a blazer, and a jag passed me, Emmett and jasper had raced to the warehouse in front of me, what was the rush?

I floored the car catching up easily and tore into the warehouse almost clipping Emmett's car, I could hear his angry yell over the roaring engines. I laughed, serves him right dragging me down here for no reason, I knew we had nothing planned, I had cleared a few days because I was going to ask Isabella out on a date. I got out of the car ready to shoot Emmett's brains out, that was until I spotted jasper, he had one of my low level men with him. Dino was the nephew of an old friend of my fathers, I use the term friend loosely, when my father was in charge, Gino was one of his trusted men, so when he called me for a favor that involved giving his nephew a job I didn't hesitate.

"What the hell was so important that I had to rush down here? And Dino aren't you supposed to be watching Isabella" That was his job, he was suppose to just sit outside the dinner, her house or follow her if she went anywhere and watch, nothing more. It wasn't like I needed her protected, nobody knew about her except for Emmett, jasper and now Dino.

"Boss, we have a situation with Isabella" Jasper's voice was calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

"Situation? What situation" My voice began to rise "What happened? Is she hurt? Did she get in an accident? What hospital is she at" I could feel the panic creeping in. "TALK" I screamed.

"Seems that Dino has lost her" Lost her? She doesn't exactly go many places.

"Right then, find her, she will be at work by now" It was almost ten, she starts at six am today, I always go for breakfast. I started to pace there must be another reason I was brought here, Isabella will just be at work, I bet Dino fell asleep and missed her this morning.

"Shes not there bro" Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, I spun forcing Emmett's hand of me.

I growled "Then where is she?" I grabbed Dino and dragged him across the warehouse and into the small room we used for interrogations, Emmett, jasper and my other men followed.

I was fuming, and I knew I had no one to blame but myself, I shouldn't of trusted a newbie with her but I couldn't have not gone to Mexico, I needed to find out what happened.

"What happened?" My voice was as unsteady as my hands, but I wouldn't allow the others to see my fear. One sign of weakness and the others would fall like dominoes.

"I only left for an hour, two max boss" I stepped forward drawing my fist and hitting Dino straight in the gut.

"What was so important that you had to go against an order" I said in his face, pushed him into to the chair and tied his hands down.

"Sasha, my girl, she had had to many drinks on her girls night, I needed to pick her up." He phrased it like a question.

"Keep talking" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Boss, I left before Isabella finished work and figured I'd go to her house after I picked up Sasha, your girl never goes anywhere, I thought it was safe" The color had started to return to his face. "But when I got there-" He looked at me fear clear in his eyes. "The front door was open, at first I figured she had left it open on accident, but after an hour with no sign of her I went in to check, that's when I saw the needle in the hallway, I checked the rest of the house, she wasn't there"

I stared at him "You know what has to happen now, don't you?" He would of tried to speak again if I hadn't hit him across the face.

"You had one job" I punched him again. "And you figured picking up your whore was more important?"

I listened to his gurgles, as if to explain himself. Blood had probably pooled in the back of his throat, but I didn't bother to do anything about it.

I walked over to the table in the corner of the room, where the re-purposed medical instruments were placed. "You made a grave mistake tonight" I paused for a moment to examine a scalpel, rubbing the edge with my thumb. "You see this wasn't a minor thing, if that was the case this would be quick, don't worry about Sasha, we'll take care of her" I listened as Dino slurred angrily at the mention of his girlfriend.

The scalpel was placed back on the table, and my hand found the hammer. "Now were going to show my men what happens when people don't follow my orders" The hammer fell hard on his right hand, eliciting a gurgling cry. Blood dripped from his mouth as he screamed in pain, and more pooled from the impact on his hand, unsatisfied with the damage, I swung down again. I could see the broken bones poking out, I paused allowing him to scream and squirm in his seat.

"It could have been different, but you leave me no choice, this is your fault" I brought the hammer down on his left hand harder than the right. It almost looked like a pulp as the tendons, bones, and muscles mingled into a single mass.

I knew his hands were going to be crippled for life. Probably permanently disfigured or amputated in the near future.

An unfortunate consequence.

I watched silently as Dino struggled in his seat, elbows locked, hands limp. His hysterical sobs seemed to echo in the small room. I almost felt sorry for him, but there was no other way. I knew if Dino didn't pay the price for his disobedience my men would start to take liberty's, I had to make sure there was no doubt in there minds at what would happen if they didn't follow orders.

I set the hammer down, for now. It was at this point that I faced two options: let Dino go with this as a warning, or purposefully kill him. I knew he had to pay for what he had done. There was no escaping that. Really, I would probably end up prolonging the inevitable, because if one of my enemies found him, they would get whatever information they could gather from him, then he was as good as dead, no question about it, I knew he would have no more loyalty to me, not after tonight. Which sin would ultimately be greater? I pondered the possibility's in my head, and turned to him as his cries died down. "I'm disappointed it had to go this way Dino, your uncle had great aspirations for you"

"Boss, you don't have to do this," Dino groaned, his body was strained as the nerves in his hands continued to gnaw at him. "I'm sorry boss, I'm so sorry, just please don't, please-" he pleaded but I cut him off.

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS?!" I yelled at him "YES! I DO!" I was indignant at the notion that he had paid his dues. "Do you know what you did? You allowed Isabella to be taken!, abandoned your post, your are by all means a traitor! A TRAITOR! And what the fuck did you think would happen when you got here, get a slap on the wrist, fuck you!" Angrily, I grasped his left had, squeezing hard. Ignoring the renewed screams of agony, I continued.

"I REFUSE to allow you to get away with this, you had one job and that was to sit in your fucking car and watch Isabella" I squeezed again, feeling his hand crumple into itself as the muscles and bones forced itself out of the circular wound.

I let go of his crushed hand and stepped back. I knew the climax of this meeting approached. I knew "You are considered to be a liability, and I will treat you as such. Anything that happens from here on, I will not regret. I will not lose sleep over you."

"Boss, please!" Dino begged "It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know-"

I didn't give a shit what he had to say. I shut him up with a hard hit from the stun baton. In my anger, I had actually hit him square in the mouth. I noticed Dino's eyes tremble and tear up, Looking closer i noticed the top row of his teeth begin producing more blood. I had managed to break his palate off of his skull, leaving his teeth and gums to sag down. I had to clench my own teeth to quell the phantom feeling.

To be sure that he was unconscious, I activated the battery in the stun baton, and hit him (a bit more gently) on the side of his head. I sighed as he went limp.

"jasper, Emmett..." I couldn't find it in me to say anything else, I was ready to explode.

"Don't worry bro, we'll help," Emmett walked towards me with caution, he knew I was a ticking time bomb, just before he reached me he turned to the men in the room.

"Rocky, take Paul and Sal, see if there's anything at the diner, don't hesitate to speak to anyone" They nodded and left the room.

"Jazz! Whats the computer guys name"

"Ben" Jasper said, he was leaned against the wall by the door, he hadn't moved an inch since we entered the room.

"call him, get him to start digging" jasper nodded but didn't move.

"you need to get cleaned up before you can help" I looked down at my bloody shirt, my hands were covered in it and even my shoes.

I put my mask back on, I had time later to break, I walked over to Dino and removed the restraints, dipped in towards his mouth and nose to listen for breathing. Slowly, but surely he whistled air through his nose.

Alive.

I picked him up and dumped him onto the floor in the hallway. "You two" I pointed at Sergei and Tito. "Clean the room" My tone left no room for hesitation.

"Felix, Demitri, finish him off and dispose of the body" I left the room with Emmett and jasper following behind me.

I need to regroup, to plan, I needed to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

When the freak came out of the bathroom he shook his finger at me, and said "i don't forget the time that easily".

Humming some melody- I couldn't tell you what it was, but if I ever hear it again I'll puke- he pulled me up from the bed, spun me around, and dipped me over his knee. One minute he's trying to break my jaw, the next he's god-damned Fred astaire. With a laugh, he pulled me back up and led me to the bathroom.

Tea-light candles flickered on the counter, and the air was filled with the scent of burning wax and flowers. Steam drifted over the bathtub and rose petals floated on the water's surface.

"Time to get undressed"

"I don't want to". It came out a whisper

"its time". He stared steadily at me.

I took off my clothes.

He folded them neatly and took them out of the room. My face burned. One arm was across my breasts, one hand over my crotch. He pulled them away and motioned me into the bathtub. When I hesitated, his face flushed and he stepped closer.

I got in the bath.

With that monster keyring he unlocked one of the cabinets and pulled out a razor. He lifted up my right leg and rested the heel on the edge of the tub, then slowly ran his hand up and down my calf and thigh. It was the first time I noticed his hands. There wasn't a single hair on them, and his fingertips were smooth, like they'd been burned. Terror roared through my body. What kind of person burns off his fingertips?

I couldn't stop staring at the razor, watching it move closer to my leg. I couldn't even cry.

"if you remain open to this experience, you'll discover a lot about yourself. Knowing someone has life and death power over you can be the most erotic experience of your life". He stared hard at me. "But you already know how freeing death can be, don't you Bella?" When I didn't answer, he looked back and forth between the razor and me.

"I—i don't know what you mean?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten about Charlotte".

I stared at him.

"What were you again? Twelve, wasn't it? And she was sixteen? To lose someone you love so young..." He shook his head. "Things like that can really change a person".

"How do you know about Charlotte"

"Your stepfather made it to the hospital, just in time, right? And Charlotte, how did she die again?" He knew. The bastard knew.

"Why are you doing this" I said

"Shaving your legs? don't you find it relaxing?"

"That's not what I meant".

"Talking about Charlotte? Its good to talk about these things, Bella".

This cant be happening, I cant be lying in a warm bath with some freak shaving my legs while he's telling me I need to get my feelings out. In what world does this shit happen?

"stand up and put your foot on the side of the tub, Bella"

"I'm sorry, we can talk more. Please don't make me do that".

His face went blank. Id seen that look before.

I stood up and put my foot on the side of the tub. Shivering in the cool air, I watched rose-scented steam roll off my body. I hate the smell of roses, always have. But the freak?

He started to hum.

I wanted to push his away. I wanted to knee him in the face. But my eyes were riveted on the razors shiny blade. He wasn't physically hurting me, just a little with his fingernails when he gripped my butt to hold me in place, but the terror was huge, a massive thing tearing into my chest.

When he was done and had rinsed me off, he led me out of the tub and gently towelled me off. Then he unlocked the cabinet, took out a big bottle of lotion, and started rubbing it on my body.

"feels good, doesn't it?"

My skin crawled. His hands were everywhere, sliding around, rubbing the lotion in.

"please stop. Please-"

"now, why would I do that?" He said and smiled. He took his time at it and didn't miss a spot.

When he was done he left me standing there on the stupid pink fuzzy bath mat, feeling like a greased- up pig and smelling like fucking roses. I didn't have to wait long before he came back with a handful of clothes.

He made me put on tiny white lace panties and a matching strapless bra. In my size. He stood back, gave me the once-over, and clapped his hands together, congratulating himself on a job well done. Then he handed me a dress- a virginal white thing I probably would of liked in a former life. Hell, it was a nice dress, felt expensive. It looked like that famous dress of Marilyn Monroe's but not so risqué.

"spin"

When I didn't move, he raised an eyebrow and made a circular motion in the air with his finger.

The dress floated around me as I twirled. He nodded his head in approval, then held his hands up for me to stop.

After he led me out the bathroom, I saw that he'd cleared away all the photographs and the box was nowhere in sight. Candles were arranged on the floor, the lights were turned down low, and there it was, looking enormous: the bed. Ready and waiting

I had to find a way to get through to him,. Buy some time until somebody found me. Somebody would find me, they will notice when I don't turn in for work, but how long before they knew something had happened to me?.

"if we waited, just until we know each other a little better", I said, "it would be special".

"relax, Bella, there's nothing to be scared of."

He turned me around and began to unzip the white dress. I was crying now. Not sobs, just stupid hiccuping whimpers. As he lowered the zipper all the way down my back, he kissed my neck. I shivered. He laughed.

He let my dress fall to the floor. While he undid my bra, I tried to pull away but he held me firm with one arm around my waist. With his other hand he reached around and cupped my breast. Tears wet my face. When one dropped on his hand he turned me around to face him.

He brought his hand to his mouth and tasted my tear, he held it there for a moment, then gave a smile and said "salty".

He spun me around and sat me on the bed. He never looked into my eyes once he just stared at my body. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and onto my leg, it burned into my skin, and I wanted desperately to brush it off, but I was scared to move. He knelt down on the floor and started to kiss me. He tasted like sour old coffee.

I tried to pull away, but he just ground his lips harder into mine. He finally left my mouth alone. Grateful, I gulped a lungful of air but it caught in my throat when he stood up and started taking his clothes off.

He wasn't a bulky guy but his muscles were well defined, like a runner's, and his body was completely hairless. He stared at me like he was waiting for me to say something, but all I could do was stare back, shaking violently. His dick started to go soft. He grabbed me around my knees and flipped me back onto the bed. As he forced my legs apart with his knee, he trapped one of my arms between our bodies and gripped the other above my head with his left hand, his elbow digging into my bicep.

I tried to twist away, bucking my hips, but he pinned my thighs down with his shin. He free hand begun to tug at my panties. My mind frantically tried to come up with something, it was all about power for rapist, they needed power, but there was different kinds, some of them needed different things. I couldn't remember, why couldn't I remember, if I couldn't get him to stop, could I at least get him to wear a condom?

"stop, I-" his chest pushed my fist into my windpipe and I gasped.

He tore my panties off. I started to buck wildly. He smiled.

Almost out of breath, I stopped struggling and gulped at the air. I had to think, had to focus, had to find a way-

His smile began to fade. Then I got it. The more I reacted the more he liked it. I forced my body to stop shaking. I stopped crying. I stopped moving. I thought about nothing. It didn't take him long to notice.

He pressed down so hard with his elbow I thought my arm would break, but I didn't make a sound. He spread my legs wider and tried to force himself into me but he had gone soft. I noticed there was a mole on his shoulder with a lone hair sticking out.

He gritted his teeth, clenched his jaw, and grunted out, "say my name" I didn't. There was no way I was going to call this freak by my fathers name. He could control my body, but I wasn't going to let him control my words.

"tell me what you feel"

I continued to stare at him.

He tried to force himself inside of me again. I thought of that one mole hair, everything on his body was shaved clean except that one mole hair. I passed terror, arrived a hysteria, and started to giggle. He was going to kill me but I couldn't stop. Giggles became laughter.

He froze on top of me, his free hand shot out and clamped over my mouth. He ground his hand down harder. I tasted salt.

"Bitch" he screamed, spraying me with spit. Then his face changed again. All life gone. He leapt of the bed, blew out all the candles, and stalked into the bathroom, soon I heard the shower. I ran to the front door and tried the handle. It was locked. The shower shut off, my heart started to pound again, and I raced back to the bed. With my face turned to the wall, I sucked on my bleeding lip and cried. Tears and blood mingled. The bed sagged as he lay down beside me.

He sighed "god, I love this place. Its so quiet, I put in extra insulation. You cant even hear the crickets, I have the best dreams here".

He snuggled up to my side, folded his legs over mine, and held my hands until he fell asleep. I lay there with this naked freak cuddling me and wished the bed would open up and swallow me whole. My arm hurt, my face hurt, my heart hurt. I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
